The Last Wilderness
The Last Wilderness is the fourth volume in the Seekers series of six books. Lusa is featured on the cover, with the three bears exploring. This book features a new point of view: Ujurak's. Book Jacket Inside Is this journey's end...or just the beginning? Toklo, Kallik, Lusa, and Ujurak have finally reached the Last Great Wilderness, the legendary bear paradise they've been searching for. But while his companions think that they've come to the end of their long journey, Ujurak feels a deep unrest. Is this truly where they're meant to be? He feels an inner voice telling him, not the end. What can he do? In the Last Great Wilderness, one by one the bears begin to remember their true natures. Toklo feels the urge to hunt and mark his territory as a brown bear should, and Kallik feels the pull of the ice within her. It's only Lusa, happy just to be in the wild, who fears the day her friends will leave her to follow their own paths. As the bears adjust to their new life, disaster strikes. The friends are forced to venture into the world of the flat-faces to save the life of one of their own. Once there, the end of their journey seems farther than ever, as a new path spreads out before them. Back After a long and treacherous journey, the four bears have finally reached the Last Great Wilderness. But while it holds a special meaning for each bear, is it truly the end of their travels? What once seemed like the end of their quest might be only the beginning. Detailed Plot Summary Lusa, Kallik, Toklo, and Ujurak had all made it to the Last Wilderness at last, while the young bears think that this is the end, Ujurak feels that their journey isn't over yet. Meanwhile, Toklo feels that he should be a true brown bear and live on his own, hunt his own food and have his own territory. While Kallik wants to be on the ice. The cubs later find out that flat-faces living here. They later hunt geese, and Toklo tells Ujurak to turn into one to help them catch one. A wolf scares the geese and Ujurak and ruin there plan. Kallik, Toklo and Lusa try to catch him, but he had already flew away. Meanwhile, Ujurak is living life as a goose and forgets he's a bear. He later lands on a beach and eats a seaweed with something silver on it. He chokes on it and bleeds, he turns back into a brown bear knowing that he won't survive as a goose. His friends, Toklo, Kallik, and Lusa find him and tell him to change into a human boy so they can get a human doctor to heal him. Ujurak suceeds, and they carry him to the home of a man who has a form of a rabbit. He knows Ujurak is really a bear. While there, Tiinchuu has to go to an important meeting and Ujurak sneaks in. When they are done, the governor sees Ujurak and says he is not taken care of well enough. The governor then takes Ujurak to a hospital. While going there, Ujurak leaves little carvings of bear which Kallik finds. She sees one that looks like her and has the scent of Ujurak, so she tells the others and they go searching for him. When they find the hospital, there is another little bear carving so they go inside when it is dark. Everyone sees them and is scared so they try to capture the bears, but can't. The bears get to Ujurak's room and they are too late. They find a little brown bear carving. They then find Ujurak and he decides to stay in the form as a flat-face. He sees a little girl and knock at the window and asks for her help, she lets them hide in her house. At the end of the book Ujurak turns back into a bear and looks at the fire in the sky and decides that they should go onto the ice to save the wild. He asks Kallik to lead the onto the ice Toklo is not very happy about it, but stays. Sneak peeks *There is a sneak peek in the back of Fire in the Sky. *There is also a sneak peek in the back of Warriors: Omen of the Stars: Fading Echoes. Category:Books Category:Released Category:Original series Category:Cherith Baldry